mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Life Model Decoy
A Life Model Decoy (frequently known by the abbreviation LMD) is a fictional android appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics.A de·coy /ˈdēˌkoi/ is a noun for a bird or mammal, or an imitation of one, used by hunters to attract other birds or mammals: "a decoy duck".It is also a verb meaning Lure or entice (a person or animal) away from an intended course, typically into a trap.Synonyms noun. lure - bait - snare - trap verb. lure - entice - allure - tempt - inveigle - ensnare.LMD were used to fool Hydra Agents into killing false S.H.I.E.L.D.agents.In the first story,Hydra was out to stop Colonel Fury from being appointed to S.H.I.E.L.D,by executing the LMD Fury's and not the true one. | Image = Nick_Fury_(LMDs).jpg | OfficialName = Life-Model Decoy | Aliases = LMD | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = S.H.I.E.L.D. | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Created to serve as decoys | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Strange Tales #135 | HistoryText = Life-Model Decoys (LMD's) are a S.H.I.E.L.D. designed robot that takes the form of a living person, thus making a recreation of that person. The owner can see through, speak through, and control everything the LMD does. Nick Fury's LMD's are pictured, and probably the most common in the Marvel Universe. History It is designed to function as an exact body double for VIPs. Their design is such that they mimic the subject's outer appearance (i.e., fingerprints, hair, all details of the skin), speech patterns, scent, iris and retina patterns, body language, thought patterns (to fool telepaths), and any other biological indicators. Aside from any invasive procedure or strong EMP, they are indistinguishable from the original. LMDs first appeared in Strange Tales #135 (August 1965), in which the spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. created LMDs of agent Nick Fury to use as decoys for an attack by HYDRA. Life-Model Decoy : As an android a Life-Model Decoy possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy construction makes him very durable. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair:' The nanites in his body give a Life-Model Decoy a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. | CurrentOwner = Nick Fury Known Life Model Decoys There were some known Life Model Decoys that were modeled after different people. Here are the ones that were seen: * 281 - Hulk'' Vol. 2 #37 * 361 - Hulk Vol. 2 #29 * 391 - Hulk Vol. 2 #38 * 399 - * 442 - * 737 - * Amber D’Alexis - The Life Model Decoy of the mother of Mikel Fury.Wolverine/Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising #1 * Annie - A female Life Model Decoy created and programmed by Bruce Banner to assist Red Hulk between missions.Hulk Vol. 2 #30.1 * Ant-Man III - A Life Model Decoy created by Father.Secret Avengers #32 * Bucky - Fear Itself #7.1 * Chuck - A Life Model Decoy who was the driver for Red Hulk and Annie. He was destroyed by Black Fog.Hulk Vol. 2 #33 * Deadpool - Someone had created a bunch of Deadpool Life Model Decoys that attacked Deadpool.Hulk Vol. 2 #14 * Iron Man - Iron Man: The Iron Age #2 * Maria Hill - Had a Life Model Decoy during her tenure as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Max Fury - An enhanced S.H.I.E.L.D. Life Model Decoy of Nick Fury that was stolen by Scorpio.Defenders #46 It later took on the name of Max Fury when it was recruited into the Shadow Council.Secret Avengers #1 * Nick Fury - Nick Fury had a lot of Life Model Decoys which were common in the Marvel Universe. * Nightshade - Villains for Hire #1 * Sharon Carter - Captain America #108 * Steve Rogers - Captain America #105 * Thor - Avengers #145 * Thunderbolt Ross - A Life Model Decoy of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, which replaced the General to cover up his transformations into the Red Hulk.Incredible Hulk #600 * Tony Stark - He used a number of Life Model Decoys. * Valentina Rychenko - X-Force #110 Other versions Heroes Reborn In the "Heroes Reborn" universe, Captain America was brainwashed into living a suburbanite life, for his protection, and his wife and son were LMDs. Also Nick Fury used an LMD for him during secret missions. In other media Television * The Life Model Decoys The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. In "The Breakout" Pt. 2, a Life Model Decoy of Nick Fury is destroyed by Graviton while taking the place of the actual Nick Fury. In "Secret Invasion," the "Maria Hill" that the Skrulls executed was a Life Model Decoy. * In the Iron Man: Armored Adventures episode "Extremis," a Life Model Decoy of Nick Fury was used to confront ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mallen and ended up destroyed. Film * The Life Model Decoys appeared in the Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. film. * In The Avengers, Tony Stark tries to avoid a phone call from S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Coulson by claiming, in an answering machine/voice-mail fashion, that the caller has reached Stark's LMD instead. Video games * In Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, the Helicarrier's computer tells Spider-Man during the Cairo, Egypt, briefing that she had lied by stating that the real Nick Fury was a Life Model Decoy. * Life Model Decoys of Nick Fury appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. | Notes = * Tony Stark has also made use of a number of Life-Model Decoys. Likewise, Maria Hill also employed them during her time as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Someone created a large number of Deadpool Life-Model Decoys, which attacked him, and were destroyed by the real Deadpool and Red Hulk, who came by to recruit Deadpool to Code Red *The Livewires' technology is largely based on that of LMDs. | Trivia = *In Marvel Super Heroes: What The...?! Episode 3 Nick Fury sends a less than helpful LMD of himself to assist US Agent, Howard the Duck, and Ch'od to stop M.O.D.O.K. from pirating chick flicks. The LMD mocks David Hasselhoff, who played Fury in one of his movies, being useless in the fight, and at one point parodying the famed internet video of Hasslehoff on the ground, drunk, trying to eat a cheeseburger. * In The Avengers film, when Agent Coulson tries to talk to Tony Stark via phone, Tony tells him he's really talking with a Life-Model Decoy of Tony Stark, stating the possible exsistence of these robots in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Links = }} References External links * Nick Fury LMD at Marvel Appendix it:Life Model Decoy A Life Model Decoy (frequently known by the abbreviation LMD) is a fictional android appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics.The Life Model Decoy (LMD) is a staple of the S.H.I.E.L.D. defensive arsenal. LMDs are non-biological automatons designed to mimic the behavior, appearance and speech of shield personnel.The LMD's were seen in the very first Shield comic A Life Model Decoy (frequently known by the abbreviation LMD) is fictional. LMDs are identical in every way to the original subject they are replicating. Fingerprints, retina scans, etc all match the original. They were first used to create duplicates of SHIELD director Nick Fury in order to fool enemy agents of HYDRA. Recently an LMD was used to replace General Thunderbolt Ross when it appeared that Red Hulk killed him (since it was unknown that Ross was actually Red Hulk). One was also used to replicate the deceased Glenn Talbot. Sponsored Links History It is designed to function as an exact body double for VIPs. Their design is such that they mimic the subject's outer appearance (i.e., fingerprints, hair, all details of the skin), speech patterns, scent, iris and retina patterns, body language, thought patterns (to fool telepaths), and any other biological indicators. Aside from any invasive procedure or strong EMP, they are indistinguishable from the original. LMDs first appeared in Strange Tales #135 (August 1965), in which the spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. created LMDs of agent Nick Fury to use as decoys for an attack by HYDRA.S.H.I.E.D. agents told Colonel Fury not to move during the initial stages of the duplication process,in that the slightest move on his part might kill him. Known Life Model Decoys There were some known Life Model Decoys that were modeled after different people. Here are the ones that were seen: * 281 - Hulk'' Vol. 2 #37 * 361 - Hulk Vol. 2 #29 * 391 - Hulk Vol. 2 #38 * 399 - * 442 - *737 - * Amber D’Alexis - The Life Model Decoy of the mother of Mikel Fury.Wolverine/Nick Fury: Scorpio Rising #1 * Annie - A female Life Model Decoy created and programmed by Bruce Banner to assist Red Hulk between missions.Hulk Vol. 2 #30.1 * Ant-Man III - A Life Model Decoy created by Father.Secret Avengers #32 * Bucky - Fear Itself #7.1 * Chuck - A Life Model Decoy who was the driver for Red Hulk and Annie. He was destroyed by Black Fog.Hulk Vol. 2 #33 * Deadpool - Someone had created a bunch of Deadpool Life Model Decoys that attacked Deadpool.Hulk Vol. 2 #14 * Iron Man - Iron Man: The Iron Age #2 * Maria Hill - Had a Life Model Decoy during her tenure as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Max Fury - An enhanced S.H.I.E.L.D. Life Model Decoy of Nick Fury that was stolen by Scorpio.Defenders #46 It later took on the name of Max Fury when it was recruited into the Shadow Council.Secret Avengers #1 * Nick Fury - Nick Fury had a lot of Life Model Decoys which were common in the Marvel Universe .* Nightshade - Villains for Hire #1 * Sharon Carter - Captain America #108 * Steve Rogers - Captain America #105 * Thor - Avengers #145* Thunderbolt Ross - A Life Model Decoy of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, which replaced the General to cover up his transformations into the Red Hulk.Incredible Hulk #600 * Tony Stark - He used a number of Life Model Decoys. * Valentina Rychenko - X-Force #110 Category:Marvel Comics robots